The Navigator and The Cyborg
by Levibottombitch
Summary: Namky one shot.


H**alleyisonfire~ Franky and Nami, The ship no one seems to recognize, the ultimate One Piece taboo. I AM HERE TO FIX YOUR FRANKYxNAMI NEEDS (I fucking think no one even ships these two as hard as I do.)  
**

**A/N I deleted the original fic, it was ment to be a one shot but I started writing more to it, which I don't really have the intention to do anymore. I COULD make this an actual story I just don't feel the need. sooo~ I decided to post it here.**

* * *

"what are you up to girlie?"

Franky walks into the empty kitchen to the Navigator sitting at the table adding some finishing details to the map she had been working on for a few days now.

"Just finishing up..." Nami sighs in relieve as she finishes the last bit after hours of working on it, holding up the map to get a better view.

"there you have it, a new updated map of the Grand Line"

"It looks perfect"

"I make sure my maps are spot on, what kind of navigator would I be without accurate maps?"

"An awful one I suppose?"

Nami puts her newly complete map back down on the table and begins to roll it up as Franky watches carefully. Franky much older than Nami had always found her appealing, she was one of those girls that had everything, great looks, amazing personality, smart, funny, great sense of humor but knew how to be stern. which was great to be around with these band of fools running along this ship.

"... I'm assuming everyone is asleep?"

"yep... all but Sanji keeping eye up deck"

almost forgetting it was 1 in the morning Nami groans, she had spent the majority of the night working on her map and keeping Luffy out of the Kitchen while Sanji was resting before having to keep eye all night. Keeping her Naive always hungry captain at bay was the hardest job on the ship and really wore her out with the new stupid tricks he played just to get a small taste of sea king meat.

"... why is our captain such an idiot...?"

"he's the smartest idiot I've met."

they both sigh in unison when Franky remembers the once broken log pose in his pocket, the main reason he had stayed up this late in the first place, the only reason he went to see Nami in the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper had broken it earlier that day while fishing, instead of paying attention to actually fishing Usopp thought of this great idea to hook Chopper onto the fishing pole and swing him around in the air like he was flying, of course Chopper played along and Luffy egged them on and with all the noise going on, Nami had walked out of the kitchen to shut them up. Right at the moment Chopper flew over and rammed into her, making them both fall backwards smashing the log pose in the process. You know, just another day on the Thousand Sunny.

As furious as she was Franky had quickly stepped in and told her he would be able to fix it, grabbing the log pose off her wrist and disappearing into his shop for the rest of the night. Franky was the handiest asset to the ship, He was smart and could build or fix just about anything, so fixing the log pose was one of the more easier jobs he had taken.

"here, I fixed it for you" Franky breaks the silence of the two just sitting there handing the once shattered log pose into the navigators hand.

"oh thank god, I was so worried I they had destroyed it!"

"I can fix anything girlie, remember that" He begins with a wink as he starts to get up to make tea for the two, since neither of them had actually thought of going to bed anytime soon

"have you been working on this the entire time" Nami yawning looking onto the stove where he had started boiling water

"yep, We wouldn't exactly know where we were going with out this thing, right? it was main priority."

"good, I really appreciate this Franky, I don't know where we would have been without this log pose. Plus I don't even know where to get one." Nami gets up from her seat straight to the cupboard as she had watched the cyborg look for the tea, Franky didn't really know where anything was on the ship, he spent most of his time in his little shop, fixing the ship, playing around with Chopper or sleeping.

"ehh.. it was nothing" He smiled at the red haired girl as she handed him the tea box. Nami leaned on the counter next to the stove looking at Franky wearing his bright smile. This cyborg's smile always took her breath away. He was always so friendly and happy all the time, wearing that smile constantly which brightened her day. When everyone else around her had been arguing or on her last nerve she knew the second she saw that face, that smile, it would cheer her up. Franky wasn't one to go along with the charades of the crew and acted as if nothing bothered him. He would quietly just watch as everyone went along and did their thing.

"Franky... "

"yes ma'am?"

"why are you always so happy?"

"why would I have a reason not to be happy?"

the answer caught her off guard.

"well, I don't know. Doesn't anything bother you? especially on with this crew..." she trailed off thinking of all the shenanigans they pulled

"You make it sound like this is a bad crew, We have a stupid Captain, but he knows his place and he knows when to get down to business, you Gotta admit, he is actually quite smart, just doesn't think before he acts. We have an excellent swords man, and he's sleeping all the time so no real issue with him, A sniper that can hit any target, Yeah he's also and idiot but that's why we love him. A grade A cook who can catch his entire body on fire without it phasing him, one intelligent archeologist who can grow body parts out of anything, a skeleton for a musician and a fucking talking Reindeer who kicks ass when needed to, plus he's cute as can all be... I don't think I could ask for any other crew..."

Nami chuckles to her self. Franky was smart and knew how to appreciate the small things.

"I didn't mean it like they were awful people, they just, you can honestly say they never get on your nerves sometimes?"

"No I can't say that, anyone who says that is lying. But that's why I like you so much" Franky turns his head towards Nami looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"wither you know it or not, you keep me sane..." he smiles once more, the bright handsome smile Nami loved. Nami felt her heart flutter for a second with those words, Breaking eye contact she jumps up on top of the counter. Sitting now next to the Stove. feeling the heat of the flame grow on her bare legs as she sat so close

"Well, the feelings mutual" she looks back onto his face with a smile. Franky Sighs to himself. He wanted to tell this girl how much he _actually_ cared about her, but knew nothing good would come out of it. Nami continues to hold her smile as she watches the mans fade from his face, hearing him sigh quietly looking a bit more disappointed within seconds of conversation. What exactly ran through his head all of the sudden to make him look so upset?

"Franky.."

"sup girlie..."

obviously hearing the disappointment in his voice she frowns, still looking onto this face.

"whats going on in your little brain right now?"

Franky looks up surprised from the question, can she really tell something was bothering him? _she_ was bothering him, how perfect she was and how he would never have enough guts to say anything about it.

"nothing Nami- swan"

"did you just call me -swan?"

she burst out in laughter, never hearing that before other than the skirt chasing Sanji. Hearing those words come out of the mature older cyborg made her laugh.

"ha.. I knew that would make you smile again." He looks back up at her as the tea had finally finished, Nami jumps from her seat and goes to the cupboards with the cups, grabs two, heads towards the silverware drawer and grabbed two more spoon. Walked to the fridge and grabbed the sugar that lye on top, and Walks back to the table. Setting everything down next to the tea pot, sitting right next to Franky. She looks at Franky's face and Smiles.

"Franky, wither you know it or not I care about you just as well."

"That's not the problem Nami"

"then what is?"

Franky picks up his spoon and opens the Sugar bag, plopping three spoon fulls of Sugar into his cup trying to avoid any other form of conversation about the issue.

"Frankkyyy, just tell me please. I hate seeing you get all upset. especially when it's all of the sudden..."

"Nothings wrong, drink your tea I just oh slaved over"

she looks down at her steaming cup rising in front of her. The tea did smell delicious.

"Franky.."

".. yesss.

"what. is. wrong."

"are you not going to let this go?"

"nope" she says with a bright smile

"NOTHING"

"but.. FRANKY come on!"

"it's seriously nothing..."

"I can make you say it, I am a woman with charm you know."

"yes, but no"

"Franky... FRANKY. Franky. FRANKKKYYYY" she playfully begins to sing into his ears as she gracefully stirs the sugar in her tea. The sound of her ringing sing song voice causes Franky to shiver from the tone of hearing his name be called upon the lips of the navigator.

"fraankkky~"

"FINE, Nami, It's you okay. you are the one bothering me..." his voice trailed off with how awful that sounded as it escaped his lips.

"well then..."

"not like that, oh god, that came out wrong"

"nope, don't worry about it, I get it" now sounding annoyed

"no Nami seriously, you don't bother me in a bad way"

"what, that makes no sense..."

"You bother me..."

"yeah you already told me th-"

"YOU BOTHER ME IN A GOOD WAY NAMI, YOU MAKE ME FLUSTER EVERY TIME YOU'RE IN MY PRESENCE. YOU MAKE ME SMILE AT YOUR BEAUTY, I AM LOST OF WORDS WHEN I'M AROUND YOU, YOU MAKE ME FEEL SOMETHING THAT I NEVER FELT BEFORE. Nami, I think about you all the time and when I'm not I still think about you.."

"that... makes no sense."

"you get what I mean..." Franky looks down feeling embarrassed that he had admitted that all to her in one breath. She probably thought of him as a a creep now, he was positive he just ruined all chances. not hearing a word come from her for a few moments he looks back up at her.

Nami facing him with a serious yet slightly smiling face. was she not mad?

"Franky."

"sorry, I just couldn't help it"

Nami lends closer to the cyborgs face which was full of surprise. inches apart he feels her breath hit his lips which makes him shiver

"what if I told you..." she trails off looking down onto his lips which slightly opened at the words

"that I felt the same way?"

she smiled her beautiful smile and inched closer, ever so lightly pushing her lips onto his, barely touching he inhales her hot breath into his lungs, eyes closed waiting for the moment when he felt he would make the move. feeling her soft lips on his he feels her smile upon his own mouth. Sitting there with the girl oh so close to become his for the moment. He patiently waited for the right chance to full blown kiss this wonderful girl barely having anymore willpower he inches closer pushing his dry lips completely onto hers. embracing the very second he had finally made her his they both hear the door get kicked in

"_nami- swaaaan~_" Sanji sings as he breaks down the door.

* * *

**A/N: this is pre two year time skip, I hope no one thought of Franky as the giant ass bulky cyborg he becomes... cause I don't like his look after that D:  
**


End file.
